The good scare
by littlebitnothing
Summary: Kyle has the hiccups, and there are only Cartman with him to solve his problem.


Hey. This is my first story about my favourite South Park couple. It's just silly and quick and kinda stupid… But I was just bored when written this.

PLEASE, if you notice any grammar/spelling/anything else problem, TELL ME!! My native language isn't english, so please, just tell me my and I'll try to make it better! Thank you!

* * *

' Hic – damn, that thing was too spicy...' whined Kyle, putting his hand on his chest.

Stan was hanging out with Wendy, Butters was in detention, and Kenny was with his new girlfriend. There were just Kyle and Cartman together, playing some games, like Rock Band, and then Cartman cooked meals for two. It was extra spicy - just how Cartman liked it.

' Kahl, you are such a pussy! You can't have spicy food like a man! '

' I can! But your food was too fuckin spicy! ' The redhead tried to hold back his hiccup, but he didn't succeed. His shoulders shook and he let out a silent hic.

' Haha, you got the hiccups now, Kahl! Only babies and girls gets the hiccups from spicy food! See, I never get them! '

' Just because your stomach is fucked up -hic- cause of the lot of rubbish you eat!'

' Whatever, Kahl. You are a pussy.'

Kyle was glaring angrily at Cartman, while fighting against his body to make loud hiccuping sounds. He was about to lose. He still closed his mouth with embarrasment, but the hiccups were louder, and easier to notice...

' God-damnit!' cried out Kyle.

Cartman smirked, then laughed evilly.

' Shut up, Cartman, this is all your -hic- fault!'

' Okay, drink this...' said the fat one, throwing a bottle to Kyle. Kyle looked at it.

' What's that, fatass? -hic-'  
' My Coke. Just drink and be quiet finally!'

' You gave -hic- ,you gave me your drink?' asked Kyle, confused.

' Yes, Kahl, cause you're hiccuping like an idiot, what else could I do? Now drink, you stupid jew, and let's play!'

Kyle was in thought for a moment, wondering if it's okay, if it's not just a trick or something- Cartman usually didn't give things to him- but he take a couple slurps. It tasted good. He was sure it cured his annoying hiccups, drinking usually did, so he just started to say ' thanks' to Cartman, but he just hiccuped, and covered his mouth.

' Oh nooo...I can't believe this!'

' Gah, Kahl, hold your breath, I wanna play already!'

' But Cartman, we can play right now,too -hic-...'

' No I'm not gonna play while you hiccuping. You'll ruin my song I sing in my sweet voice.'

' I try to make them silent! And your voice isn't sweet, fat -hic- fatass!'

' Don't be jealous, Kahl! And I'm not fat! And stop goddamn hiccuping!'

' I can't control it, retard! -hic-'

' Yes, you can. Keep trying.'

Kyle held his breath. Then ate a spoonful of sugar, ate peanut butter, drank upside down- none of the usual cures solved his problem. He and Cartman were getting angrier.

' Hey, maybe you should get a scare!' suggested Cartman. Kyle glared at him.

' That's stupid. -hic- Not gonna work. '  
' We must try out.'

Kyle rolled his eyes.

' Whatever. You can't scare me -hic- it's impossible.'

' I'm sure I can!'

' No, you can't! -hic-'

' Well, Kahl, Hitler is back, and...'

' Shut the fuck up! -hic- I'm not gonna believe this! I'm not that stu-hic- stupid,you racist asshole!'

' Okay okay fine... But I still can scare you.'

' Prove it!'

' I will, Kahl. I will. '

Cartman and Kyle were standing face to face, looking at each other. Kyle hiccuped, sighed, and put his hand on his chest. Cartman stepped closer. They were still gazing at each other. One step closer. Kyle started to be nervous. He holded back another hiccup, and moved backwards. Cartman moved closer. The fat boy could feel his jewish friend's nice smell, see his emerald eyes looking around nervously, and his shoulders jumped and his stomach moved slightly every time he hiccuped. Kyle looked at Cartman. His friend smelled pretty good; his deep brown eyes were fixing him, and Kyle could hear his breaths. Cartman suddenly put his own face as close to Kyle as he could and took a quick kiss on Kyle's cheeks.

Kyle blinked in surprise. His mouth dropped.

' What...was that, fat ass? Are you insane?'

' W..Well Kahl, it cured your hiccups, didn't it? It scared the hell out of ya, right?' said Cartman fearfully.

' Yea...Yeah it scared me but...Dude.. Look, my hiccups didn't stop yet, you should try again this...cure...' said Kyle, imitating a fake hiccup sound.


End file.
